My first love and my last love
by dWoonHo
Summary: " kapan kau akan kembali? Apa kau sangat membenciku samapai kau tidak ingin kembli? Aku merindukanmu"-yesung/ " ani eonni, untuk apa aku mengingatnya dan memikirkannya dia telah meninggalkan luka disini yang cukup dalam"-ryeowook/ cast: YeWook,& Kihae.


**Title : My First Love, and My last Love**

**Cast : YeWook, KiHae, Choi Siwon and other cast**

**By : dWoonHo**

**Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik kita semua! Kecuali ryeowook milik author seorang #Plakkk**

**Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos**

_**Ryeowook POv**_

Huft… berkali-kali aku menghela nafasku karna kelelahan karna harus menempuh perjalanan jauh dari London – Korea dan akhirnya aku tiba juga disini, di Incheon International airport. Kalian pasti ingin tau siapa aku kan? Aku tidak akan memperkenalkan diriku secara rinci, aku takut kalian akan tergila-gila padaku ketika kalian mengenalku lebih jauh. Namaku Kim Ryeowook, aku yeoja berumur 20 tahun. Dua tahun yang lalu aku harus pindah ke London karna pekerjaan appa-ku. Appa-ku Kim Hangeng adalah CEO dari Leesang Corporation, dan eomma ku Kim Heechul adalah seorang dokter bedah. Setelah dua tahun di London ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke korea. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku untuk mencari oppa-ku Kim Kibum, dia berjanji akan menjemputku hari ini.

"Wookie-ah!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, ku alihkan pandanganku kearah suara itu.

"Oppa!" teriakku memanggilnya, ya ternyata yang memanggilku adalah oppa-ku kim kibum. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan berhambur kepelukkannya. " Oppa bogoshipeo" kata ku.

"Ne, nado wookie-ah" jawabnya " Kajja, Donghae dan Hoya sudah menuggu mu di rumah" lanjut kibum oppa seraya membantuku membawa koper-koperku.

" Donghae eonni & Hoya kenapa tidak ikut menjemputku Oppa?" Tanya ku

" Donghae harus menemani hoya karna hoya sekarang sudah sekolah wookie-ah" jelas oppa padaku dan hanya ku respon dengan anggukkan.

_**Ryeowook Pov end**_

Seorang namja kecil sedang asik bermain dengan robt-robotannya. Dia berbicara sendiri seolah sedang memerintah para robotnya untuk perang.

Kring! Kring!

Suara telpon bergemuruh di rumah itu, namja kecil yang tadi asik sedang bermain dengan robotnya kini beralih ke suara telpon tersebut.

" Hoya-ah tolung angkat telponnya ne, eomma sedang memasak" teriak sang eomma. Sebut saja Eomma namja kecil yang kini di ketahui bernama hoya itu Donghae.

"Ne eomma!" jawab hoya patuh

" Yeboseyo yeoboseyo yeoboseyo!" Tanya hoya pada seseorang di sebrang telpon.

"…."

" Appa! Appa eodiseoyo?"

"…"

" Ne appa"

"….."

" ani, hoya lupa appa. Appa hoya ingin ice cleam choco"

"….."

" ung appa, saranghae"

Tutt tutt tutt

"Eomma tadi appa telpon eomma" sungjong berlari kecil kearah donghae.

" apa, yang appa bilang pada hoya eoh?" Tanya sang eomma.

" appa bilang, eomma gak usah masak, kalna wookie ahjumma yang akan masak eomma" jelas hoya dengan cadel-nya.

" ya sudah hoya maen lagi ne! eomma sedang bikin susu dulu buat hoya" ucap donghae

" eomma, wookie ahjumma nugu?" Tanya hoya penasaran.

" wookie ahjumma itu yeodongsaengnya appa ho-baby, dia tinggal di tempat yang jauh, tapi mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita" jelas donghae pada hoya.

" hoya tidak sabal beltemu wookie ahjumma eomma" ujar hoya semangat

Cleck suara pintu terbuka dan mengalih kan perhatian hoya yang kini tengah kembali bermain bersama robot-robotnya. Hoya yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung berlari kearah pintu.

"appa!" teriak hoya antusias. Seraya berlari kepelukan sang appa kim kibum.

" ho-baby, eomma mana?" Tanya kibum

"aku disini, kau sudah pulang?" jawab donghae dari arah dapur kemudian berjalan menghampiri kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan donghae dan berjalan kearah donghae sambil menggendong hoya, dan bersiap untuk member donghae pelukkan hangatnya. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat ia sadar donghae tidak ingin menghampirinya dan hanya melewatinya.

" Donghae eonni!" teriak ryeowook dari arah pintu, dan langsung berlari kearah donghae dan begitupun donghae yang langsung berlari memeluk wookie, menyingkirkan tangan kibum yang hendak memeluknya secara tidak elit.

" Wookie-ah! Bogoshipeo" ujar donghae yang kini tengah memeluk ryeowook.

" nado eonni, bagaimana kabar eonni?" Tanya ryeowook.

" baik, bagaimana denganmu? Apa eomma dan appa baik-baik sja? Kenapa baru sekarang kau kembali?" Tanya donghae bertubi-tubi.

" ne eonni, eomma dan appa juga baik-baik saja, mian eonni aku sungguh sibuk disana" jelas ryeowook.

" kau benar akan kuliah disini wookie?" Tanya donghae sambil menuntun wookie ke ruang keluarga untuk mengobrol.

" chagiya kau mengacuhkan ku" ujar kibum cemberut ke arah donghae, dan di tanggapi dengan kekehan dari donghae dan ryeowook.

" ne eonni oppa sudah mendaftar kan ku di kyunghe fakultas kedokteran" jawab ryeowook, yang membuat donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke ryewook.

" wookie-ah masa orientasi di kyunghe sudah dimulai 3 hari yang lalu, kau sudah sangat telat" jelas kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping donghae dan memeluk pinggang donghae.

"aku tau oppa, dan aku sengaja datang telat agar tidak ikut orientasi" jelas wookie, dan wookie kini beralih pada seorang namja manis berumur 5 tahun yang sedang duduk di pangkuan donghae.

" hey hoya kau sudah besar dan tampan eoh!" ujar ryeowook yang kini berjalan mendekati hoya.

" annyeong ahjumma kim hoya ibnida" ucap hoya dengan begitu imut yang membuat wookie gemas.

"aigo, kau masih ingat ahjumma eoh?" Tanya wookie dengan pd-nya

"ani, tadi eomma mencelitakan ahjumma pada hoya" terang hoya dengan polosnya yang membuat wookie sweetdrop

"paboya ryeowookie, kau kan pindah ke London saat hoya masih 3 tahun, mana mungkin dia ingat" ejek kibum sambil menyentil kening ryeowook. "ryeowook-ah, apa kau masih mengingatnya? Apa kau pernah menghubunginya" tanya kibum pada ryeowook, dan ryeowook yang mendengar pertanyaan kibum langsung menunduk dan rau wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Suasana menjadi hening dan dingin.

"oppa bisakah tidak usah membahasnya?" pinta ryeowook " eonni kamarku dimana?" lanjut ryeowook, dan bertanya pada donghae

"ayo biar aku antar kan" ujar donghae.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk termenung disebuah taman di belakang kampusnya, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Terlihat raut kesedihan dari wajahnya. Ia merogoh dompetnya dan mengamati sebuah foto yeoja cantik yang ada di dompet itu.

" kapan kau akan kembali? Apa kau sangat membenciku samapai kau tidak ingin kembli? Aku merindukanmu" ujarnya terlihat bulir-bulir bening kini keluar dari sudut matanya. Sebut saja nama namja ini lee yesung. Seorang mahasiswa kedokteran semester 5 dan sekaligus seorang ketua senat.

" hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau dicari lim sonsaengnin tadi" tegur seorang namja dari belakang yesung

" eh? Ne aku akan segera kesana siwon-ah gomawo" ujar yesung pada namja yang tadi menegurnya yang kini di ketahui nama namja itu adalah choi siwon.

_**At kibum apertemen_**_

Ryeowook kini tengah berdiri dibalkon, ia sedang mengamati pemandangan malam kota seoul dari balkon kamarnya. Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, eh apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia lakukan? Melihat pemandangan malam atau merenungkah? Tapi merenungi siapa? Apa merenungi seseorang yang tadi dibilang kibum?

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan wookie-ah?" donghae masuk kekamar wookie dan menghampirinya.

"ani" hey kau sedang berbohong ryeowook? Bahkan anak kecilpun tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"jangan berbohong pada eonni, kau sedang memikirkannya eoh? kau masih memikirkannya? Kau masih mencintainya kan?" yah pertanyaan donghae yang bertubi-tubi itu tepat mengena sasaran. Wookie tersentak dan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan donghae.

" ani eonni, untuk apa aku mengingatnya dan memikirkannya dia telah meninggalkan luka disini yang cukup dalam" jawab ryeowook lirih seraya menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Sedalam apapun luka yang telah ia buat akuilah kau masih sangat mencintainya kan?

Donghae begitu miris melihat wookie dia tidak menyangka adik iparnya akan sesedih ini. Kemudian dia menarik wookie kedalam dekappannya.

" menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega. Percayalah pada eonni dia masih sangat mencintaimu, dan dia tidak bermaksud melukaimu wookie-ah" donghae mengelus punggung wookie untuk menenangkannya.

" eonni berbicara seperti itu karna dia sepupu eonni kan? Karna yesung adalah sepupu eonni kan?"

**To Be Continue**

Gimana aku kembali lagi dengan ff yewook. Yah nanti ada sedikit kihae moment sih. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi suka sama couple kihae karna kemrin-kemarin baca tentang ff kihae terus.

Ok semoga pada suka sama ff ini dan jangan lupa review-nya yah

Rn R please! # memohon bareng ddangko brothers.


End file.
